Wish Full Thinking- Bleach
by kenmei no yado
Summary: The War with Aizen has no victors just one Survivor- Ichigo Kurosaki. With Hogyoku Granting his wish to go back to the very beginning.How does he deal with the situation and his new appearance. Bleach time travel fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:: I don't own bleach

Chapter 1

Wishful Thinking

Ichigo Kurosaki substitute shingami, now nobody was left to call him that, nobody was left alive anymore.

Aizen had fallen, at last but the price he had paid was too great, he lost his family, friends everything. He had failed them; he failed the promise made on his mother's grave. He couldn't protect them. He couldn't protect anyone.

Everything had fallen to pieces his dreams, hopes for the future. All shattered and thrown to the winds.

All because of the tiny ball he held in his hands, if only he could have changed things, if only he could have become stronger faster then he wouldn't have to suffer this fate anymore.

If only that would have been the case, he screamed in frustration and he screamed with all the pent up anguish and pain that he had swallowed over the years.

Then that little ball glowed bright purple, he was pulled into his mindscape. "Shiro, Zangetsu I thought that I had lost all of my shingami abilities after the Final Getsuga. How is this possible?"Ichgo asked amazed as he looked about seeing the skyscrapers rise slowly out the water.

" **Thank the little runt King, all of that drama ya did there made her restore your powers.** " Shiro replied, "So you are my new master " a purple haired toddler came in his view.

"That is the spirit of the Hogyoukuo" old man Zangetsu said as he stared at him through his sunglasses."Okay "Ichigo replied as he took in the information " Don't call me Master, its Ichigo" he continued.

"Ichigo-sama, my name is Chouka. Your wish has been fulfilled I am sending you to the past in order to fulfil your request. I have even sent us back to time period where you can operate comfortably." Chouka said with a slight bow.

"Don't sama me, it is just Ichigo and loosen up a bit . You behave like you are going to be executed any minute." Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

"You might want to wake up any minute now" Zangetsu said with an air of urgency." Why, what am I stuck in the middle of?" Ichigo replied alarmed, " **Sorry it sucks to be ya, so heads up** " Shiro smirked, before he could reply he was pushed out of his inner world.

He found himself in the middle of forest, "Where the hell is this ?" he asked aloud. " Ichi-nii I have bought you back to the past by several centuries, in order for you to have ample time to fulfil your aim " Chouka said in his mind "Soon you will observe one of Aizen's earlier experiments " she had hardly completed the sentence when he heard screams of people ringing trough the forest.

'Shit I better hurry up' he thought as he shunidoed out of there,( well it was technique he developed during the war) . A grisly scene awaited his sight.

Miyako had given up all hope when the hollow had attacked her squad. She had no choice but to try destroying this hollow by herself to avenge her squad's honour. She raised her zanpaktou and was about to charge at it when a humanoid figure dropped from the trees in front of her.

She couldn't sense any rieatsu from the figure; it looked like a shingami . The figure took a stance she had seen in the human world, 'What was it, ah yes karate' she thought as watched the figure disappear.

What followed was a massacre blood sprayed everywhere, the hollow had his mask torn in half by the humanoid. Then she noticed something off about this person there was a horn poking out a side of the face and it looked the thing was wearing a mask on the same half of the face. It had to be hollow, it was pretty creepy but she put up a brave face and with all the courage that she could muster and asked "Who are you?".

The said humanoid turned around and she saw his face for first time " Kaien !", she fell unconscious due to the shock.

Ichigo was shocked, " **Amazing Kingy, I knew that a bit of me coming out would have girls swooning all over ya"** Shiro cackled in his mind **.**

" What do you mean you coming out" Ichigo worriedly asked he knew that whenever his hollow was happy something bad was bound to happen.

" Actually Ichi-nii I have balanced your Shingami and hollow halves to make you the perfect vizard" Chouka answered his question. Ichigo ran to a nearby pool.

"You changed my appearance " Ichigo nearly shrieked when he saw his reflection, gazing back at was face which was familiar yet strange at the same time. Half of his face was covered with his hollow mask, his eyes looked like that of a hollow. Zangetsu had become different there were several veins of purple which ran along sword.

"Why" was the only thing he was able to say as sat down defeated, " Ichi-nii are upset with me" Chouka asked giving him mental puppy eyes. He succumbed to it she was like Yuzu when she made that face "No it is fine" he replied .

"Look on the bright Ichigo now you have a new identity, a new life. You can start over, plus this body is much stronger" Zangetsu consoled him **" Stop whining like a brat Kingy or I will overthrow you"** Shiro screamed in his mind.

Ichigo took a deep breath jumped from the clearing and ran into the hills surrounding Rukongai .

Meanwhile inside his mind

" **What is with this Ichi-nii all of a sudden"** Shiro turned to Chouka who gave him a big grin "I looked into his memory banks, he has a weakness for little girls he calls sisters. So I acted accordingly" she replied. " I am a figment of his imagination and I take different forms for different masters " She continued.

Shiro was scared " **Manipulative brat, I am lucky that you are not my sister"** , Chouka gave him a bigger grin " Oh but you are, aren't you Shiro-nii", Shiro shuddered.

Later in the third division

"Kaien hollow" she kept on muttering the entire while. Unohona walked in just then, "Taichou why is she repeating these words over and over" Kaien worriedly asked her.

"She was in shock because she saw something, something terrifying. She is coming about." Unohona explained with her ever present smile.

Indeed she was waking up and as soon as she woke up Kaien hugged her, " Thank god that you are all right". Miyako hugged him back and wept " I was so scared, I thought that I was going to die."

Unohona spoke up then " Since you are up, Captain commander has requested your presence in the captain's meet, you are requested to recount the details of your encounter with this hollow".

"But taicho isn't it a bit too early for her, she just woke up right now" Kaien interjected worriedly. "These are orders coming from Captain Commander himself. You may question him personally on his methods later on" Unohona replied giving him a smile which sent shivers down his spine.

In the hidden Lab beneath the fifth division

Aizen was intrigued, that is to put it mildly. This strange new hollow which had defeated his creation was different from the others.

His creation had been on at least gillian level in terms of power and could move much faster than one. He had to find out more about this hollow, it could be a great ally for his cause and also be a great thorn in his path.

Well he was going to find more in the meeting soon, time for his little kind, loving captain act had come.

Ichigo ran into a cave to do a bit thinking with himself, his thoughts were racing he had the chance to solve all his problems right in front of him.

" **King cool it will ya, your making a storm in here."** Shiro shouted in his mind "He is right Ichigo take a deep breath, and think out a plan carefully. Chouka has given us the opportunity to right several wrongs don't take harsh decisions which can mess up the your chances" Zangetsu offered.

"Ichi-nii do what your heart tells you, the rest will come automatically" Chouka cheerily supplied. Her behaviour had been rapidly changing as she looked deeper and deeper into his memories she had taken to behaving like Yuzu.

Ichigo took a minute and calmed himself " You know what, a storm is indeed coming. One that is going to destroy Aizen". He as he walked out of the cave.

 **read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:: I don't Own Bleach

Chapter 2

The Hollow with No Name

The Captains meeting

"Miyako Shiba, you may begin with your account" Yamamoto said with an air of authority. He had clearly stated in the beginning of the meeting that the hollow attack in Seireti was an insult to the Gotei 13 itself.

Yet in the row nearest to the Captain Commander was a man who wanted this information for another reason altogether. 'The hollow looked remarkably similar Kaien, finally some excitement after all' Aizen mentally smirked.

Then Miyako began to recount her experience with beginning with attack by the hollow with tentacles, and then moved on to how out of the blue the new hollow appeared, and how it vanquished the first hollow with remarkable ease. Aizen was impressed by this new hollow that he had found, maybe this was the perfect specimen he had been searching for all this while. He no longer had any need for that Isshin or his family.

'Time for some modification has come.' Aizen thought as smiled, " You said that this hollow saved you. You also mentioned that he looks incredibly similar your husband fuku-taicho Kaien of the 13 division. Is it not possible, that you may have imagined that he looks similar to your husband under the stress of the situation?"

"I think that could be possible. No I am not sure anymore." Miyako replied confused." How the hollow looks is highly irrelevant to this meeting. What do you aim to gain from this information Aizen Taicho." Toshiro asked.

"Nothing, just curious as to why a hollow would try to save a shingami." Aizen replied with a kind smile.

"It doesn't matter whether it saved a shingami or not. What is important is how it managed to enter the Seireti without us knowing about it." Yamamoto thundered as he hit the ground with his cane.

Everybody looked at Kurotsuchi "This is not my fault; the sensor can detect hollow rieatsu perfectly. Every sensor has a fixed range, it is not my fault that he was outside the range" Kurotsuchi protested.

"This means that either this hollow was pathetically weak or..." Captain Ukitake paused the implications were felt throughout the room.

"Are you afraid? He should be fun to fight" Kenpachi asked with a grin. Meanwhile Aizen was deep in his thoughts 'Could it be that it has transcended the limitations of the hollow and the shingami. I had tested the fool's sensors, they were very effective. This could be the answer that I have been searching for, the next level."

Suddenly a shingami came running in "Sir there has been a hollow sighted in Roukongai sector 5" he panted due to the fact that he was running.

"You can't kill a mere hollow?" Yamamoto asked with contempt. "Sorry sir, but it is too strong. " "Out of my way this one's mine" Kenpachi ran out grinning like mad.

Ichigo Kurosaki was having a tough time controlling his movements so that he did not kill anyone by mistake. " **King, cut yourself some slack, let them die."** Shiro shouted inside his head.

"Ichigo you need to rethink your plan. I don't think killing Aizen straight away wasn't what Chouka meant by following your heart." Zangetsu reasoned. "You really need to think, Ichi-nii" Chouka also joined.

"It doesn't matter with him out of the way. Everything will be solved" Ichigo replied mentally as he punched a shingami in the gut." It is not as simple as that, every event in the past contributed to the future. Your must move carefully and plan your actions so that they don't harm you in the long run" Zangetsu said .

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked perplexed. " **Old man over here is trying to tell ya that, ya will change past to drastically. It will come and bite you in the ass, after a while"** Shiro explained in his unique manner.

"You may not be born, Ichi-nii" Chouka said worriedly. Ichigo mentally cursed himself; Aizen had played a major role in him becoming this strong. If he killed Aizen right now, this timeline's Ichigo may never become that strong.

"You have to move in the shadows like Aizen does" Zangetsu offered. " **We need to get out of here fast"** Shiro said.

Hueco Muendo was the only place he could go to now. Ichigo sighed " Shiro how do you make a Gargatan ?" Ichigo asked his hollow. " **Stretch your hand and try to rip the air while imagining the place you want to go to"** Shiro explained.

"There you are, I hope you are strong" Kenpachi grinned as he charged at Ichigo. "Shit, just what we needed" Ichigo muttered as he ducked. He sensed someone approaching him at high speeds."Trouble always comes in a pair" Ichigo cursed while jumping to put some distance between them.

"Yay, Kenny-chan has found a new friend" Yachiru squealed as sat on a nearby rock. " Yachiru stay there this one's strong. Release your sword." Kenpachi frowned.

"Don't do it Ichigo, he will get killed" Chouka warned in his mind. Ichigo nodded and shunidoed behind Kenpachi, "What the..." Kenpachi turned only to find a hand through his abdomen. Kenpachi fell to the ground with blood flowing out of his wound profusely.

"You there, take care of him" Ichigo motioned to Yachiru who nodded quickly and rushed to heal his hole. "Ichigo, what did I tell you about not changing the past." Zangetsu scolded Ichigo.

"Don't worry Oyaji, Kenpachi will not die from this wound. Look even Unohona is coming this way" Ichigo replied. Unohona landed in front him taking a defensive stance.

Ichigo smiled "Grande ray cero" Unohona chanted something which he could not make out and countered his cero with a kido. "Give up Hollow you are surrounded by us" Yamamoto Said from behind him.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked from his side. Ichigo smiled even more" I have no name" and ripped open a Gargatan. "You are not going to walk away from here alive hollow" Yamamoto said as his unleashed Riyojin Jakka. The Captains fell on their knees under his spiritual pressure.

Ichigo remained unaffected, "How is this possible?" Yamamoto asked dazed. "So long gramps" Ichigo said as jumped into the darkness. 'That hollow will be a great asset to me' Aizen thought as he rose, 'He must be brought to my side'.

Meanwhile

 **" 'I have no name' that is plagiarism, King. Accept it ya stole my line"** an angry Shiro shouted in his head. "Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else. I just couldn't tell them my real name" Ichigo apologised. Shiro quietened down with a grunt, " Do you have any ideas about what to do Oyaji?" Ichigo asked his Zanpaktou.

"Ichigo you now have the chance of perfecting the abilities of your current form" Zangetsu answered. "So more training" Ichigo said as he got up from the Sand ground of Hueco Mundo.

"Let us have a look around this place. " Ichigo raced towards the highest dune near him. He was greeted by a familiar sight."Is that Las Noches?" Ichigo asked the spirits, "I believe it is true" Zangetsu answered him. "I thought Aizen built it" Ichigo thought aloud.

"I should stay as far as possible from it" Ichigo mused and began walking in the opposite direction to it. His instincts screamed at him to duck and he did, the war taught him many things and one of them was to trust your instincts. It was good that he did that to, because he narrowly missed cero.

"You have amazing reflexes for a hollow with no rieatsu" the voice said patronisingly. A pig like hollow appeared on top of a nearby dune. "You look like a Vasto lorde, you should pledge your allegiance to lord Barragan." Ichigo sliced his head off with ease and continued walking. "Mindless acts of violence would cause you to lose your mind and become what aim to fight" Zangetsu spoke up.

" Right now I must find a safe haven from the others and polish my skills" Ichigo said to the spirits as he continued his Journey deeper into the dessert Hueco Mundo.

 **Seireti**

It was total chaos everywhere, it is said that bad news spreads like wildfire and it is apparently true, since the news of how a single hollow managed to outwit the Gotei 13 had reached the ears of the Central 46.

The captains were receiving taunts and jabs for the past one hour. 'Lap it up while it lasts fools. One day I will kill you' Aizen fumed, of course his face showed a neutral expression. After the tongue lashing the captains distributed the video which Kurotsuchi had shot while the others were fighting the hollow.

"This hollow has made a mockery out of us. We need to eliminate it the next time we it" Yamamoto thundered in the Captains meeting they had afterwards.

"Look on the bright side, nobody got killed" Shunsui said hoping to calm the situation." The hollow left us to live in the shame of our defeat "Byakuya fumed. " I must agree the hollow refused to lift his sword against Kenpachi." Toshiro added, Shunsui sighed, all his efforts had gone down in vain.

Aizen and his comrades were happy, now they could proceed more freely in their plans as the others would be too distracted by this new hollow.

One century later, near Ichigo's Birth year

Ichigo was bored; it was the same thing day after day or rather night after night. Wake train till you drop, rest, fire all his long range attacks, rest, meditate and then sleep. He was sick of it.

"Can we do something different today?" Ichigo almost whined, it probably helped that he would go into meditations for years at a stretch having else to do in his free time.

But everything had limit nobody did the same things for a century and not get insane. No wonder the Arrancar he faced were crazy. Luckily for him he had his spirits to talk to. "Maybe we can make an exception today and you can go near Las Noches. But no fights" Zangetsu warned him, in the recent years Zangetsu had taken the role of a teacher to Ichigo, while the others tended to see him as a sibling.

Fate seemed to hate him, for as soon as he entered the vicinity of Las he was attacked by Barragan's hordes.

"What do we have here, A Vasto lorde" A deep voice rumbled. Ichigo killed the hollow he was facing and looked at the source, it was Barragan.

"A fight with you will be more interesting than having my army kill each other" Barragan smirked as walked towards him. Ichigo sighed he needed to get out of there. So he fired a cero, which Barragan dodged and the cero sailed past him and destroyed a part of Las Noches, a large part.

"Why you insignificant insect ..." Barragan roared as charged head first at Ichigo.

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :: I don't own bleach**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Of Kings and Rogues**

Recap

Ichigo was bored; it was the same thing day after day or rather night after night. Wake train till you drop, rest, fire all his long range attacks, rest, meditate and then sleep. He was sick of it.

"Can we do something different today?" Ichigo almost whined, it probably helped that he would go into meditations for years at a stretch having else to do in his free time.

But everything had limit nobody did the same things for a century and not get insane. No wonder the Arrancar he faced were crazy. Luckily for him he had his spirits to talk to. "Maybe we can make an exception today and you can go near Las Noches. But no fights" Zangetsu warned him, in the recent years Zangetsu had taken the role of a teacher to Ichigo, while the others tended to see him as a sibling.

Fate seemed to hate him, for as soon as he entered the vicinity of Las he was attacked by Barragan's hordes.

"What do we have here, A Vasto lorde" A deep voice rumbled. Ichigo killed the hollow he was facing and looked at the source, it was Barragan.

"A fight with you will be more interesting than having my army kill each other" Barragan smirked as walked towards him. Ichigo sighed he needed to get out of there. So he fired a cero, which Barragan dodged and the cero sailed past him and destroyed a part of Las Noches, a large part.

"Why you insignificant insect ..." Barragan roared as charged head first at Ichigo

The air around him started to glow red as the battle progressed, but none his attacks were going through his opponent's defence, "How is this possible, I am the greatest of all hollows the king of Hueco Muendo" Barragan screamed in frustration as he slammed his axe into the groung creating a crater. The reiatsu from the battle had already left most of his army dead.

" Don't kill him it may change the time line in unwanted ways" Zangetsu cautioned Ichigo. Ichigo gave a mental nod, the fight needed to be ended fast. "You cannot defeat time, prepare to wither and fade away" Barragan laughed as he charged at Ichigo. His axe had started spewing black and purple flames.

"You are right " A voice behind him spoke, Ichigo brought his zanpaktou's hilt down hard on Barragan's skull giving it a crack which went straight across his face.

"Who are you ?" Barragan said in hoarse voice as the light started fading. Ichigo turned and walked away. **"I am impressed Kingy, you didn't say ' I have no name'. So you are finally thinking on your own"** Shiro said barely suppressing a smirk as he appeared next to him with the other spirits in tow.

" You still holding on to that grudge. It has been so many years since then" Ichigo glared at him. "It has been close to a century to be precise Ichi-nii " Chouka. " Do you wish to save your mother ichi?" Chouka looked at him. "You mean it is possible for me to do that!" Ichigo almost shouted.

Zangetsu sighed "You are in the past, you can do it however you cannot let her know that it is you". Ichigo smiled "I just want to see her alive again".

10 mins later

"Ichi-nii looks so cute" Chouka cooed as they peered through the window at the chibi training with Tatsuki in the Dojo. Suddenly a shrill cry was heard, apparently chibi Ichigo had gotten a punch to the face courtesy of Tatsuki." **You cry like a girl, no wonder your mother named you strawberry"** Shiro snickered at the scene.

"Shut up" Ichigo growled back, it started raining . Masaki brought out a yellow raincoat, which chibi Ichigo wore and the duo left. Zangetsu was the first one to notice, "Ichigo stop getting so pale. Focus and you shall succeed". Ichigo looked at him and walked towards his new destination.

'This one act could change many things, maybe even Aizen was watching them at this moment, considering how the hollow was his experiment to begin with.' He thought as he watched himself and his mother reach the bend. 'I was lucky that I thought of leaving my cave today' he thought as saw chibi Ichigo pointing at a the puppet girl of the Grand Fischer.

Everything slowed down, Masaki ran towards Ichigo to save him Grand Fischer opend his Mouth to eat the juicy human, both completely unaware of the shadow that was approaching them at a great speed.

It happened in an instant, chibi Ichigo was pushed aside along with Masaki, Grand Fischer felt extreme pain in his face and the water in the river behind him separated as if cut by sword. When Masaki opened her eyes she found a figure standing on top of tree against the moon that had come up, then she noticed the horn like projection on the figure's head" A hollow " she gasped and pulled her son towards her. Just like the figure appeared it vanished right in front of her eyes.

 **In Serieti**

Aizen smiled, he knew the hollow he made was weak, but for it to be defeated in such a manner meant that this Mumei (Not having name) had to be extremely powerful, maybe it could be a transcendental being. 'but why did it kill the hollow' Aizen thought as he exited his secret lab.

' this hollow needs to be recruited, it is time to get some allies' he mused as he ripped open a gargatan in his specially designed room.

Karakura

Isshin was very disturbed when he heard the story from his wife, it left many questions unanswered, who was the hollow why did it save her. 'Urahara might have some answers, for this' he thought.

Back with Ichigo

"Let's get going " Chouka said as she materialised beside Ichigo. Over the Ichigo had come to be very close with his Zanpaktou spirits. They had the freedom to materialise whenever they wanted.

Well they did help him stay sane in his hundred year long isolation. Something he was immensely grateful for. "How about we stay in the human world for some time" Ichigo asked his friends. "It is a good idea Hueco Muendo must have become too hot for us go back" Zangetsu replied after some thought. **"KIngy, we need to have that fake body thing"** Shiro said as he sat down on the park bench.

Chouka looked at him suspiciously "You are the on saying that I am surprised". **"Brat, he dies we all die we are parts of him"** Shiro replied with a shrug.

"Were do we get one we can't ask Urahara for it" Ichigo replied looking at them. " **who said anything about asking"** Shiro smiled deviously.

Half an hour later

Urahara walked back from the washroom to his lab, only to find that his latest piece of work was missing. " Tessai " he shouted "Did you take the gigai" to which Tessai refused. " Who would steal a fox gigai" he thought aloud. "Why did you make a fox gigai?" Tessai asked confused, Urahara shrugged "Testing".

Sometime later in the abandoned hospital

Shiro landed in front Ichigo and the others, he threw the gigai at Ichigo "What the couldn't you at least get me a human one" Ichigo scowled at Shiro. " **Beggars can't be choosers, KIngy"** he replied.

 **Read And Review, sorry about the delay, took some time to settle down in college**


End file.
